


My Little Red Pony

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 在菲力克斯的世界里，希尔凡的存在就是这样的凝视。有时它持续一会儿，有时它持续很久。菲力克斯逐渐知道，希尔凡的凝视是凝固的，但也是脆弱的。这是希尔凡给予他的信号，他以为菲力克斯不知道。就像杀死鹿那天他为菲力克斯拔出的剑，为他擦干净的血，多年后在战场上希尔凡冲在他前面杀死昔日同学，菲力克斯明白希尔凡从未说出的话：我不希望你承受这般痛苦。希尔凡是又坚强又脆弱的，菲力克斯想，就像他每一颗没有落下的泪。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	My Little Red Pony

**Author's Note:**

> 一些发生在他们童年时的故事，有一分钱dmcl暗示！

童年的夏季，他们通常在戈迪耶领地度过。希尔凡的家乡常年寒冷，到了夏季，冰雪消融，碎冰顺流而下，凉爽的寒气环绕整个领地，于是这里便成了法嘉斯王国的避暑胜地。诸侯的孩子们会驾着马车来拜访，与边境伯爵的儿子共消漫长的暑期。伏拉鲁达力乌斯与戈迪耶的南边镶嵌，马车一直向北颠簸几个小时，就能看见边境要寨飘扬的旗帜。帝弥托利和英谷莉特通常会比他晚一两天到达，有时碰上夏季初期的暴雨，行程则会再推迟半天。戈迪耶与伏拉鲁达力乌斯的交界是一片巨大的橡树森林，菲利克斯和希尔凡曾在这里猎到人生第一匹野鹿。

那个夏天，王国内部流言四起，戈迪耶伯爵忙于与文书工作，与国王的通信变得频繁，不得不放松了对希尔凡的管教，不再限制他的行动权利。希尔凡这年十四岁，尽管不喜欢，已经懂得如何使弄短枪。“我们去打猎吧，父亲说，一位戈迪耶的成长开始于猎下第一匹野兽。”他对菲力克斯说。菲利克斯喜欢这个说法。在兄长的阴影下，他从小好强，今年，他刚刚学会如何持剑。罗德利古送给他一把短剑，手柄上雕着银色的花纹，刀刃泛光，很是锋利。母亲不喜欢这个礼物，认为它对于一个十二岁的孩子太过危险。罗德利古摆了摆手，说：他会习惯的。菲利克斯接下，从此剑不离身。

大约午后两点，希尔凡悄悄从马棚牵来了阿尔忒弥斯，一匹母马，皮毛泛着贝母似的光泽。他跨上马，菲利克斯坐在他身后，紧紧地抱住他的腰。钟声敲响时，他们逃过了守卫，向橡树森林策马离去。那是菲力克斯第一次骑马，戈迪耶边境的夏日风景在他身后变化着，广袤的荒原，拔地而起的高大树木，全都飞快闪过。风很凉，像泪擦过他的脸。他紧紧抓住希尔凡，男孩身上有皮革和马的味道。皮革是戈迪耶，马是希尔凡。希尔凡不是第一次骑马。两年前，父亲把这匹小马送给他，作为他第一次学会挥枪的奖赏。迈克朗往他床上放跳蚤和臭虫的时候，他就去马棚里睡觉。希尔凡没有怨言，他和他的小马睡在一起，做甜蜜自由的梦。他牵着缰绳，伏在马背上安抚阿尔忒弥斯，这是他们第一次一起去这么远的地方。男孩的红发在空中飘扬，如同寒境里生长的鲜红浆果。菲力克斯于是就此记住了：希尔凡是红色的。到了森林入口，他们下马，希尔凡把马系在一棵树旁。菲力克斯拔出自己的短剑，神经和血液在跳动着。希尔凡跟在他身后，举着短枪。

“菲力克斯，草丛中有动静，”希尔凡喊，“一匹小鹿！”他举起投枪，力气和速度不够，只刺伤了鹿的腿。没顾希尔凡的喊声，他冲出草丛，趁着鹿挣脱短枪的空隙，将短剑刺进了它的心脏。小小的生物发出一声短暂的咽呜，倒在地上，再也没动了。它睁着眼睛，望向天空，他与两颗黝黑的眼珠对望。希尔凡闻声赶来。菲力克斯站在一旁，被什么巨大的东西震慑在原地，短剑仍插在小鹿的身体上，银色雕花的短柄上有几滴溅出来的血。希尔凡看了看小鹿，又看了看他，两个人都没有说话。这个下午，他们一同获得了某种说不上来的感受，虽说猎到了鹿，但成长的喜悦并没有他们想象中那般热烈。在菲力克斯的记忆里，猎到第一匹鹿的记忆总是与那天下午马背上的风联系在一起，凉凉的，像泪。希尔凡什么也没说，在他面前跪下来，握住带血的剑柄，拔出银剑，交还给他。从那之后，每一次与希尔凡手掌相碰，在他的幻觉里，鹿血在他们贴合的掌纹中流淌。他们一起把死去的鹿埋在了森林的某个地方，菲力克斯用剑割下鹿新生的小角，带了回去。

这天傍晚，帝弥托利和英谷莉特抵达戈迪耶庄园，他们一起吃了晚饭，边境伯爵为孩子们举行了篝火晚会，也作为宣布夏日到来的仪式。希尔凡和他隔着燃烧的篝火相望，两人拥有了一个秘密。

隔年夏天，他十三岁，希尔凡十五岁。菲力克斯再次坐马车穿过戈迪耶边境的橡木森林。那么多高大的树木，他分不出哪棵是鹿的坟墓。马车在森林的出口停下，他把头探出窗口，看见希尔凡骑在马上，在入境路口等他。随从牵着一匹没人骑的小黑马。希尔凡今年长到了一米七，他只有一米六，这是他在希尔凡下马后发现的。但不管怎样，希尔凡笑盈盈地迎上前来说：“听古廉说你最近学了骑马，我问父亲能不能送你一匹马，他同意了。”那匹马性格有些暴烈，但被希尔凡驯服后变得温顺了许多。“不觉得很像你吗？”他笑嘻嘻地说，菲力克斯踹了他一脚，但还是收下了这个礼物，毕竟，他还没有一匹属于他自己的小马，既然希尔凡有了，他为什么不能有呢？过了几天，古廉前来拜访，宣布和英谷莉特的婚约。他送给女孩一把金子做的马梳，还给他的弟弟留下了一个银色马刺。这年夏天，戈迪耶境内的花空前绝后地开了大半，全境的泉水和湖水都解冻了，他们整日钓鱼，下湖游泳。这便是1176年的夏天，最光辉漫长的夏天。

-

几个月后的冬天，达斯卡悲剧发生，古廉和布雷达德家在暴动中丧生，帝弥托利成了唯一的幸存者。希尔凡给帝弥托利和英谷莉特写信，回信在很久之后才收到，内容都很苍白，没有说到些什么。他又尝试给菲力克斯寄了点东西，但都没有回音。春天，天气回温，父亲加强了他的枪术训练，国王的死为诸侯拉响紧铃，没人知道下一位是谁。迈克朗德行不改，甚至变得更加暴戾，他企图刺伤希尔凡的马。希尔凡第一次和兄长拳脚相向，被打掉了一颗牙。他在马棚整整两天，怎么劝都不愿离开，希尔凡守着他的小马，饿了睡，睡醒了就检查马的伤口。五月底，迈克朗偷走了家族遗产，在一个雨夜出走。父亲在餐桌上大发雷霆，他沉默不语。晚饭后，希尔凡去看望了阿尔忒弥斯，她的伤势已经完全恢复，并长成了一匹漂亮的母马。很晚的时候，他才从马棚回到房间。坐在书桌前，他铺开信纸，想要给朋友们写信，犹豫了许久后，他最终在抬头写上了菲力克斯的名字。他是这么写的：你好，菲力克斯，今天迈克朗带着家里的英雄遗产逃走了，父亲在餐桌上大发雷霆，让我觉得有点难过。前些日子，兄长刺伤了阿尔忒弥斯，好在最近她已经恢复了伤势。

信里面还有一些杂七杂八的内容，他想到什么写什么。半夜的时候猫头鹰送去了信，第二天他醒来的时候在窗口发现了回信。菲力克斯草草写到：我听父亲说了你家的事，他的内务又多了一件，也好，这样就可以不在家里看到他了；我见了几次帝弥托利，尽管他有意掩盖，我总觉得他的身上散发出一些阴沉的气息，他变了，还是一直如此？比起我，父亲似乎更在乎他，我无所谓，反正他从前也更喜欢古廉，所有人都是这样。

信很短，希尔凡看着菲力克斯的字，不知道说些什么。他知道那些夏天结束了，只好盲目地练习枪术，骑马兜风，和领地的小姐、女仆们调情。就是这样，希尔凡在十六岁时学会接吻，学会亲热，开始保持一段又一段不长久的关系。听说了他的“恶习”，英谷莉特对他的转变表示了很大的不赞同，帝弥托利无话可说，而菲力克斯什么都不在乎。

夏天又到了，但他已经没法知道朋友们会不会出现。大家似乎都长大了，那些在戈迪耶领地度过的夏天一去不复返。尽管如此，希尔凡依旧在从前约定的日子等待，他独自骑马到橡木森林的出口，最终等来了菲力克斯。菲力克斯只带了一个随身仆从，骑着他送给他的那匹黑马，银色的马刺一闪一闪，几乎要刺伤他。

他们在马上交谈。

“英谷莉特从今年开始不能来了，贾拉提雅公爵在帮她物色新的联姻人选；我和帝弥托利从今年起要开始训练枪术和剑术，为了未来做准备，不管如何，正合我意。”菲力克斯变得冷淡了许多，他似乎续起了头发，黑发很随意地扎在脑后。那匹黑色马儿在他胯下不安地扭动着。

希尔凡看了看他，又看了看马，说：“可是今天也不早了，最近路上的盗贼增多了，你要不住一晚上再走吧？”他看着菲力克斯，突然发觉自己在乞求对方为自己留下。菲力克斯琥珀色的眼睛短暂地在他脸上停留，他身下的马儿焦躁地跺着脚，希尔凡伸手过去抚摸它的脖子，它才变得温顺起来。

“好吧，那随便你。”

从前菲力克斯常来戈迪耶领地拜访，因此那间长廊尽头的客房便成了他的房间。他没带任何行李，希尔凡叫仆人拿来了换洗用的衣物，从自己的衣柜里找出一件旧的睡衣给他。但菲力克斯说：“不用了，我就这么睡。”

“你没和你父亲说你来我这儿了？”

“我不在乎他怎么想，希尔凡。”他转过头来，眼睛有一簇小小的愤怒在燃烧。他拿睡衣的手垂了下去，他们对峙着。他最终在床上坐了下来。“你知道的呀，菲力克斯，我也想不在乎。”他轻轻地说道，但没再说下去了。一片雪花在他们之间落了下来。菲力克斯觉得眼前的希尔凡尽管比自己高大，此刻却像一只蜷起尾巴的狐狸。他贴着希尔凡在床沿坐下。窗外正上映着最初的夏日风景，落日燃烧着高大的树木，如同一颗巨大的流动火球，坠向他们的世界。他最后说：“明年我不会来了。”

“噢，我知道，大家都开始训练啦。”希尔凡说，想伸手去碰他扎起来的短辫，他躲开了，瞪了对方一眼。“我已经不是小孩了。”

第二天清晨，他们一起骑马穿过橡树森林。希尔凡穿一件旧衬衫和马裤，光从树枝缝隙落下，他的小麦色肌肤从白色衬衫里透出来。他的肌肉增多了，肩头也逐渐变宽。菲力克斯披着的旅人披风，胯下是希尔凡送他的马，脚下是古廉给他的银色马刺。他们缓慢地骑行。希尔凡一路扯些有的没的，他随兴趣挑些回应。这会儿，红发男孩问：“你还记得前年我们一起猎到的那匹野鹿吗？”

“记得。”他回答道，目光望向森林出口透出光的地方。

“我已经认不出埋它的那棵树了。”

“不要傻了，希尔凡。这里是森林，有上千棵树，你怎么还会找得到呢。”

“我知道，”他看见希尔凡拽紧了缰绳，“只是，那是我们杀死的第一匹鹿，我以为我会记得的。”

他没有再说话。二人一直沉默，直到森林的出口。道别前，他从口袋里拿出一只未发育的鹿角，给了希尔凡。希尔凡的眼神闪过一丝惊讶。“是它的角。一只给你，一只给我。”菲力克斯说，戴上了披风帽子。他们就这么道了别，钟声敲响六下。菲力克斯骑马离去，他的身影逐渐消失，只有银色马刺在太阳底下闪着刺眼的光。希尔凡在原地停留了一会儿，菲力克斯没有回头，于是他掉头，策马扎入雾霭的森林。这份关于雾霭森林的记忆一直在希尔凡的脑海里停留了许久，他时不时在困倦和清醒的间隙想起它来，轻而易举地就像破开一条鱼的肚子，这条鱼带着一丝熟悉的味道，直到午夜才会散去腥味。他在梦里变得擅长杀鱼，菲力克斯的银色马刺和鱼肠缠在一块儿，像一个被脐带缠绕而死的金属婴儿。

希尔凡变得耐心，尤其是面对菲力克斯，他总让他想起那个杀鱼的梦。因为梦见太多次，与其说是梦，不如已经成了记忆。

-

去士官学校上学的前一个冬天，正值戈迪耶赤狼晚宴的周年庆典。戈迪耶的赤狼晚宴是法嘉斯建国以来最为著名的晚宴之一，在赤狼节当日举行，以庆祝芙朵拉大地第一场冬日的来临，也来赞美传说中骑士们与狼战斗的英勇。贵族们都被邀请到领地参加宴会，刚好也作为四个人临行前的小聚。

他们上一次见面是在七月的王都，王国为王子举行了讨伐盗贼的庆功宴。那天，菲力克斯不巧撞到他和别人接吻。城堡的露台上，夜晚盛满了欢庆的美酒，魔法火焰在天空中爆破绽放，他刚成年，终于有机会光明正大地喝酒，不出意料地喝多了。就着醉意，他和女人躲到长廊阴影中亲热，她长着一张冷峻的脸，留着黑色长发，有细长的琥珀色眼睛，身上散发着雪松的清香。他醉得彻彻底底，走路几乎要摔倒。他吻她的时候，突然想到去年冬天和菲力克斯骑马打猎，经过斯灵族边境，黑发男孩跪在湖边洗尽剑和手上的动物血。菲力克斯在这个时候出现在走廊的拐角，他撞到了堆在墙角的骑士盔甲，发出很大的声响，希尔凡酒醒了大半。他们双双抬头，借着照进来的月光看到对方的脸。菲力克斯愣了一秒，抛下一句话：“山猪叫你去参加餐后茶会，看这情形，你就在这儿呆着吧。”他走的时候脚步声很急促。黑发美人继续吻他，说既然如此不如去房间里继续，他醉醺醺地答应了，菲力克斯的脚步声和烟火声混杂在他的脑海里，挥之不去。晚上他一直做梦，梦见他们骑马打猎，结束后在一间遥远的木屋中做/爱，火柴在壁炉里烧得噼啪响，菲力克斯的皮肤有鹿血和松木的味道。他从大床上惊醒，快速地穿戴好衣物，逃似的出了房间。

已经是早上了，七月的记忆却像十一月，寒冷干燥。他在餐厅找到了英谷莉特和帝弥托利，唯独不见菲力克斯，便问他去了哪儿，英谷莉特切了一块带血的牛肉，说：“他凌晨就出发了，好像是赶着回去训练，菲力克斯对殿下很有竞争心呢。”王子又问他昨晚去哪儿了，说我叫菲力克斯去找你，他回来说没找到。他摸着头，假笑说哎呀，我喝多了在走廊里昏睡到半夜，醒来发现你们都散场了。于是便没人再追究这事。他旁敲侧击地给菲力克斯写了两封信，非常隐晦地提到了那次意外，余下的全是些玩笑话和无关紧要的琐事。大约过了几个星期，菲力克斯回信了，内容只有两句话：不要再来烦我了，我很忙。事情好像没有发生过一样。

赤狼节前一天的黄昏来得很早，他牵着阿尔忒弥斯偷溜出来。落日呈血橙色，风从西南边刮起，在光秃的原野上呼啸而过。希尔凡骑在马背上，远远看见袅袅升起的炊烟。菲力克斯骑马，浑身湿透，随着北方的狼嚎声出现在初冬的森林。他只穿了一件毛衣和狐皮披风，鼻头冻得发红。余晖迟迟地向森林垂下手，为树木拉上黑夜的面纱。这是戈迪耶的十一月，天气异常寒冷，他骑马靠近他，想要把自己的兔毛披风给他，菲力克斯拒绝了。他只好问：“你怎么今天就来了？”

菲力克斯不做答，只顾自己向前骑行。他是一个人来的，而且几乎没带任何随身行李，除了防雨用的披风和防身的剑，希尔凡大抵猜到发生了什么，古廉死后，菲力克斯经常同罗德利古吵架。希尔凡默默跟随他，时不时提醒他注意夜间出没的野狼。他带他从自己熟悉的小道穿过要塞的铁门，一路奔回领地庄园的马厩。仆人们穿梭在庭院和长廊中，忙碌地准备明日的晚宴。没人有心思注意他们——两个冬日夜晚的幽灵。湖面结了厚厚的冰，人们将木桩插入冰面，用绸缎和布料在上面搭建棚屋，搬来长桌和座椅，摆上蜡烛和红色的绒布。明晚，所有客人都会在这里用餐，然后在篝火前跳舞。

希尔凡抬头，父亲书房的灯始终亮着，他们大概有四天没说上话了。冬日来临，边境岌岌可危，戈迪耶公爵忙于编属作战策略，就连吃饭时间也和他错开。花园里灯火通明，草地上摆着法嘉斯的传统烤架，后厨飘来干奶酪的味道。他们匆匆赶回希尔凡的房间。

女仆往壁炉里丢了几根柴火，关门告退。菲力克斯解下了腰上的剑带，连剑一同扔在地板上。他开始一件件脱掉潮湿的衣物，每一件都湿漉漉的。水滴在木地板上，发出闷闷的响声。壁炉燃烧的火光中，他目睹细小的水珠顺着菲力克斯的腹部一路滑落，他苍白的肌肤因寒冷变得通红。希尔凡站在原地，身上仍披着冬日外出的毛披风，一滴汗从他的耳后跌落下来。火光映照着他们的脸，却把二人的心思埋到更深的阴影中去。他混乱地回忆起过往的冬天，每一个冬天都分裂成无数个和菲力克斯在一起的冬天，他们在晨光和月色中穿行打猎。身上是白色的雪，手上是红色的血。他们在狩猎小屋中朝火里添柴，向对方炫耀自己的猎物。但此刻壁炉的火光，同遥远木屋中舔舐石壁的火焰交缠在一起，他昏头脑涨地看见他同眼前人在木屋中静谧地做/爱。

“把我的披风披上，你会感冒的。”他脱下披风，把它搭到菲力克斯光裸的肩上。“什么都别问。”菲力克斯瞥了他一眼，拉紧披风。他转过身，往壁炉里添了几根柴火，火焰冒失地跳窜，燃烧着他的欲望。

“明天的篝火舞，你和谁跳？”他问。

“你听不懂人话吗？”

“得了吧菲力克斯，今年可是周年呢，还是和往年一样不敢邀请女孩吗？”

“闭嘴，”菲力克斯哼了一声，“学你随便在庄园里找一个不就好了。”

“噢，说的也是呢。今年父亲破例邀请了帕迈拉的商人和同盟的贵族，听说有不少美人呢。”他站起来，朝菲力克斯微笑，火灼烧着他的背和舌头。

菲力克斯没理他，自顾自走到窗边，叫他来看。他凑近窗户，看见远方庄园大门打开，几辆异域风情的马车正慢悠悠地驶入。“你说，”菲力克斯盯着窗外，“王国为什么现在要想同同盟和帕迈拉搞好关系？”庄园大路的灯盏盏亮起，菲力克斯湿漉漉的头发蹭在他脖子上，希尔凡缓缓吐息，最后说：“不知道，明年说不定会发生些什么。但这都最好与我无关，我只关心明天的帕迈拉美人。”

菲力克斯依旧注视着窗外，夜晚的灯火在他瞳孔中跳动着，他没有看向任何人，也不知是说给谁听：“你最好如此。”

第二天，希尔凡在五声遥远的狼叫中醒来。仆人已经把烫好的衣服放在他更衣的屏风旁了，他快速穿戴好法嘉斯的传统服饰，去迎宾厅里进行准备工作。母亲在楼下等他，告知他父亲已经前往入关要塞迎客了。

“菲力克斯昨天自己一个人来了，妈妈。”

“我知道，希尔凡。伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵昨天傍晚送来了信探和他的礼服，他们之间都还好吧？”

希尔凡点了点头，没再说什么。贵族和异国商人的马车陆续驶入庄园，他辨别出贾拉提雅家的马车，英谷莉特身着暗绿丝绒长裙，披着珍珠色泽的披风，盘发，头发上插着银质发簪，却显得很苦恼。王子的马车在队伍最后，这次来的不是帝弥托利平日出行用的私人马车，而是王家御用的金色马车，马夫甚至穿上了典礼服饰。希尔凡的脑子里飞快闪过一些念头，觉得确实有些事情在暗暗地发生。一年半后，他目睹帝都向王国宣战时，就会想起这时的盛典，想起那些金碧辉煌的马车，想起那些有备而来的同盟贵族。后来在战争时，他们睡在行军床上，他会向菲力克斯诉说起那一夜发生的一切事情，一切他所看到的、听到的细节。不知怎么的，他就是停不下来说起，就像他们的命运，如同赤狼晚宴上落入热红酒中的冰块，一去不复返。

就像希尔凡，菲力克斯也保有一些清晰的记忆。他记得第三道菜是松露烤鸡，有人在上菜的时候打翻了酒，深红色的液体流到冰面上，红色溢开来，很像他在冰上射死一只猎物留下的痕迹，像一个不祥的征兆。他们和英谷莉特坐在右侧的长桌旁，身边围着些王都来的小姐和少爷。而帝弥托利坐在中间的宴席里，和一个深皮肤的男孩连坐。“那是谁？”希尔凡凑过去和他耳语，他顺着方向看过去，那人的左耳挂着个银质耳圈，头发用头带束起，并且有一小撮编发。但菲力克斯看不清他的脸，那人的脸在蜡烛的火光之后，一半藏在阴影里，他和帝弥托利说了些什么，王子显得很着迷。篝火点燃后，他和某个大臣的女儿跳了舞，希尔凡的舞伴是一位帕迈拉富商的女儿，她甚至比希尔凡还高，戴很多金饰，跳舞时，那些首饰叮叮当当地响。隔着篝火，他再次对上希尔凡的目光。希尔凡牵着舞伴的手，朝他露出一个深奥莫测的笑，他火红的头发和篝火一起在夜里燃烧，在月色中消逝。菲力克斯不可避免地回忆起他们在夏天篝火前保守的秘密。他不擅长跳舞，只跳了一曲的时间便坐回了宴席里，在那里，菲力克斯远远地看着希尔凡和富商的女儿跳舞，他们跳得很好，希尔凡似乎说了什么笑话，引得那姑娘连连发笑，笑声和金饰的声音揉在一起，传到他的耳朵里来。菲力克斯就只是看着他俩，才觉得自己跳得太笨拙了。

-

这是菲力克斯成年前在法嘉斯过的最后一个赤狼晚宴。凌晨，出于各自的私事和公事，帝弥托利和英谷莉特赶回自己的领地，留下了他。第二天，希尔凡执意要去打猎，他只好跟了去。

他们走的时候，天空开始下起了小雪。中午过后，雪越下越大，开始没过脚跟。但因为已经走得离庄园太远，他们只好骑马在风雪中艰难前行，幸好最终找到了一间荒废的猎人小屋来避雪。这样的小屋遍布戈迪耶领地，他们也曾光顾过几间。

柴火全都是潮湿的，即便再怎么擦亮打火石都没有用。希尔凡在门外为两匹马儿拴好缰绳，把绳子死死系在狭小马厩的木桩上。“壁炉燃不起来，柴火全潮了。”他朝门外的希尔凡喊。

“对不起，我不该拉你一起出来的。”菲力克斯知道希尔凡又要开始愧疚了。自从古廉死后，希尔凡就开始不明所以的愧疚，对他们都是如此。“要是我不和你出来，困在这儿的就只有你，你觉得你一个人会好到哪里去吗？”他瞥了对方一眼，坐在干草堆里，以获取一些暖意。希尔凡于是挨着他坐了下来，菲力克斯没有把他推开。

希尔凡开始自顾自说起来：“你记不记得，有一年冬天我俩跑出去玩，结果被困在暴风雪的山洞里。山洞很黑，很冷，能听到蝙蝠的声音。你怕得要死，但还是假装很勇敢。我们在里面困了至少有一天。直到那天晚上，大人们还是没有找到我们，山洞外，狼开始出没了，我盯着洞口，经常能看到好几双虎视眈眈的眼睛。你终于忍不住哭了，问我：希尔凡，我们会不会死在这儿？”

“我那会儿才九岁。”

希尔凡接着说：“你看，你还记得，以前我和你提起，你总说不记得。我那会儿也才十一岁啊，菲力克斯。我哪知道怎么办，我也怕得要死，可更怕你害怕。你说你很冷，于是我抓着你的手，我发现我们都在发抖。你那时候好小，我都能把你整个人圈在怀里。我后来有很长一段时间相当害怕狼，做噩梦梦见他们虎视眈眈的灰色眼睛。你还记得吧？我们在那时做的约定。你说，我们要一起死，希尔凡，不要丢下我一个人。”

时间变得很安静。

“我记得。”他回答道。

“我其实有些害怕，”希尔凡坦白道，“我害怕你会和落得和古廉一样的结局。”

“我是永远都不可能做一名骑士的，希尔凡。”

“我知道，我知道。但你和他有一点很相似，你们对于某样东西太固执了，你会被消耗殆尽的，菲力克斯。”

希尔凡转过来看他。

在菲力克斯的世界里，希尔凡的存在就是这样的凝视。有时它持续一会儿，有时它持续很久。菲力克斯逐渐知道，希尔凡的凝视是凝固的，但也是脆弱的。这是希尔凡给予他的信号，他以为菲力克斯不知道。就像杀死鹿那天他为菲力克斯拔出的剑，为他擦干净的血，多年后在战场上希尔凡冲在他前面杀死昔日同学，菲力克斯明白希尔凡从未说出的话：我不希望你承受这般痛苦。希尔凡是又坚强又脆弱的，菲力克斯想，就像他每一颗没有落下的泪。

希尔凡的凝视会穿过广袤的平原和战场来到他身边，菲力克斯花了很久才明白那些含义：不要跑得太快去赴死。这是请求和挽留。暴风雪的山洞里，他向希尔凡请求，希尔凡接受了。久而久之，手握请求的那个人却成了希尔凡。

北风仍在呼啸，猎人小屋里的世界显得很遥远。“我会遵守约定的，傻子。”他说。

于是，至此，希尔凡的凝视才会安定地落下来。

“我能牵你的手吗？”希尔凡的声音从他耳边传来，“我有点冷。”

“牵吧。”

希尔凡摘了手套，握住他的手。

然而，希尔凡的手是滚烫的。和希尔凡本人一样，他的手让菲力克斯想起红色，是菲力克斯第一次骑马是在他背后看见的落日，是他们一同在某个夏日见证的坠落的太阳。

“菲力克斯。”希尔凡叫他的名字。菲力克斯明白这是一个请求，于是他叹了口气，回答道：“吻我吧。”

希尔凡的吻简直要烧灼他的心，菲力克斯想。


End file.
